A belt tongue having the above-mentioned features is known, for example, from DE 20 2010 013 986 U1. A clamping device referred to as a locking cam is pivotably supported in the tongue body, wherein a spring is provided as a pre-stress device that applies a force to the clamping element pivotably supported in the tongue body in a pass-through position. In a stressed position the belt strap extending through a cavity in the tongue body is clamped between the clamping element and a clamping edge formed on the cavity, extending parallel to the surface of the belt strap. It turns out that in certain situations the belt strap is also clamped at the lateral regions of the clamping element between the clamping element and a lateral edge of the cavity, wherein the belt strap is kinked. The disadvantage results therefrom that in a stressed position, the force applied by the spring is not sufficient to release the locking position caused by the laterally clamped belt strap.
The object of the present invention is therefore to at least partially solve the problems outlined with respect to the prior art and in particular to specify a belt tongue wherein the locking position of the belt strap between the clamping element and a lateral edge of the cavity can be released.